Human In A Vampires World
by KelseyBl
Summary: Sophie Cullen was always the only human in a family full of supernatural creatures. Through high school and after she has to decide what she wants more. the family she grew up with and their life or a family created all on her own and a life to match.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight. Nor do I receive any sort of payment for this story**_.

Prologue

Family? It's the one thing that means the world to me. However it is also THE most irritating thing on the planet! I'm Sophie Emmelie Cullen, 14 years old and I have a very large family. We live in the Yukon Territory, Canada, just outside of the city of Whitehorse. My family consists of 12 people plus me. My "grandparents", however I cal

l them by their given names of Carlisle and Esme Cullen. My two aunts are Alice and Bella; my uncles are Jasper and Edward. My cousin, Edward and Bella's daughter, Renesme, and her long-time boyfriend Jacob. As well as Jacobs' "brother and sister" Seth and Leah. Then there are my parents…Emmett and Rosalie Cullen.

Ever since my parents adopted me when I was 6 years old I have grown up with these people always near me. Don't get me wrong I love my family dearly; however there is a little something you need to know to fully understand my life story. My family isn't like other families, not only are we an abnormally large family but they are also so called mythical creatures! My parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents are all…vampires! Jacob, Seth and Leah are…werewolves, or more accurately shape shifters that turn into horse sized wolves because they don't depend on the lunar cycle to change. My cousin Renesme, better known as just Nessie, is a half breed. Half-vampire and half-human. Edward fell in love with Bella when she was still a human and had Nessie while she was still human as well. Jacob did this whole imprinting thing on Nessie and now they are soul mates. Seth and Leah came along because they didn't want to re-join Sam's pack, (their old alpha) and they knew Jacob would follow Nessie when the family decided that it was time to move.

Vampires mate for life so Jasper and Alice, Edward and Bella, Carlisle and Esme and my parents are stuck with each other for eternity, of course their all happy with that notion. Now let me explain a little Bit about their…habits. As the myths all say, vampires need to drink blood to live and can never eat real food. So my family, not wanting to be blood thirsty, uncontrollable monsters and all decide to drink animal blood instead of human blood. They are all also overprotective, neurotic and temperamental. They are freakishly strong, crazy fast, and have granite hard skin that actually sparkles in direct sunlight. Then there is me, a little, weak, and warm blood flowing through my veins full on human.

My family took a little while bit but eventually they got over their thirst for my blood and my blood just smells like great smelling shampoo to them now. This is my life as Sophie Emmelie Cullen…a human in a vampire's world.

* * *

*So what do you guys think? Is anyone going to read this?*


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight nor do I receive any sort of payment for this writing.**

**Chapter 1**

Sophie's Point of View

As I sat on my king size, four poster bed painting my toenails a pretty shade of purple my cousin Nessie came flying through my bedroom door, not knocking might I add. " God Nessie, how many times do I need to tell you to knock…" however as I looked up I realized her face was flushed and she was grinning from ear to ear and jumping up and down. "OH MY GOD Soph you won't believe it! I barely believe it…it's just so perfect!" Nessie could surely tell I was getting irritated, it was already 1 in the morning and I get cranky when I don't sleep. So instead of starting a cranky temper tantrum she waved her left hand around my face and my eye caught something glinting in the light. " Ness, is that seriously what I think it is?" I practically screamed completely forgetting my tedious nail job I jumped up to get a closer look. Nessie both beamed and frowned at the same time. "Well…yes and no." She chuckled nervously. I was more than confuses and she could tell so she went on hurriedly. 'It's a promise ring that Jacob just gave me… but not and engagement ring… unfornately," she mumbled the last part and pouted then started beaming again, "but it's a start!"

The next day I was sitting on the couch with Seth, we are pretty close, probably because we are both so childlike .We were the only one home, everyone else had gone hunting, Jacob had obviously gone with Nessie and Leah had gone to the movies with a friend from Whitehorse. So Seth got Sophie babysitting duty. "So are you excited for high school tomorrow Polka?" he always called me that stupid nickname after Alice had made me wear a black and white poufy polka dotted dress for a whole day! "Kinda, what about you Balto?" I had started calling him that after I watched that movie when I was 8. Seth was coming to high school with me because it is a " very dangerous place," according to my family. "To be honest, I'm stoked for high school…my first round I had pack duty all the time, pack brother watching my every move, and no beautiful best friend by my side." I looked at him quizzically, "plus I'll be the hottest one there of course," he finished chuckling alongside me. We continued to watch T.V until I heard his stomach grumble, I quickly hopped off the couch and started making my way to the kitchen. "Hey where are you going?"

"To make us some bacon and egg sandwiches silly, we're both hungry so I thought I'd take the initiative…this time at least." I replied perkily. By the time the bacon was cooked to a nice greasy crisp I was starting on the eggs. Suddenly I was in the air with a strong but gentle arm around my waist. The eggs however were not so lucky. They went flying straight into Jacob's face. All he did was peel them from his skin and inhale them into his stomach. I didn't notice this until Jasper had spun me around a few times then plopped me on my feet. Thankfully Edward read the "Oh shit I'm going down," from my mind and caught me right before I feel on my ass.

"Watch your language Sophie," Edward grumbled low in my ear. I slowly stood and strode back to the oven to start anew, then I realized that Jake had also eaten next to all of the 3 pounds of cooked bacon.

"Damnit Jacob do you ever stop eating!?" I yelled incredulously, I was shocked that he packed all that food away in a matter of minutes. Jake just smirked and said "nope," while popping the P. "Ugh sorry Seth but your Alpha," I said with contempt, "just ate our dinner!" Esme walked briskly into the kitchen and began working on an elaborate dinner for Seth, Leah, Jacob and I seeing as Nessie had just hunted.

"Thank you, Nana Esme," I mumbled. She loved it when I called her Nana so I said it when I was particularly grateful to her. "It's no problem Sophie; you know that I enjoy cooking for you dear." I just nodded and started walking back into the family room.

I grinned when I saw my dad; he could always cheer me up. I flopped down next to him and cuddled underneath his large muscled arm. "Hey daddy, what's a hoppin?" I joked. I saw his eyes dance mischievously and then his fingers were dancing on my sides tickling me everywhere. I screeched and tried to roll away but he rolled me onto the floor instead and called for Edward and Jasper to help him. Edward took my neck and Jasper took my feet. I was laughing and screaming hysterically when I saw my mother come gracefully down the stairs, she smiled when she saw mw and told the boys to stop and look at my face. They did as told and laughed themselves, my face was most likely beet red and my chest was swelling up and down while I gulped in the much needed oxygen.

My uncles stood and walked to their respective bedrooms while my dada helped me back to the couch. Half an hour later I was wedged in between each of my parents watching the sports center. My dad and I like the channel but my mom was bored with it so she was playing with my hair, running her slender fingers through my naturally auburn hair with natural golden streaks. All of the women in my family love my hair; they said it was soft and luscious, somewhat in between wavy and downright curly. My dada had his arm around my shoulders and I was resting my head on my mom's shoulder when Esme called me to dinner. I jumped up and ran to the kitchen to eat. As I looked back I saw my mom and dad cuddling together, to most teenagers it would have been a gross sight. But to me it was a sight full of love and happiness!


End file.
